Who would have thought?
by Joker's Lover
Summary: It is a story about a girl whose life sucked before the apocalypse and how she reacts to it.
1. Chapter 1

PREFACE

The rain poured down in sheets and a little girl sit under a tree trying to stay warm. She quivered as the night's chill settled beneath her skin her only thoughts of are how she got there. She had no regrets for running away from home, if you could call it that. Her only fear is that he would find her again. "Rogue!" a man roared, "Where are you? You little whore!" 'Please don't let him find me,' Rogue prayed. She could run was the first thing she thought, but before she act the big burly man had grabbed her by the shirt. He took her and threw her into the tree that had been her shelter. "Daddy" Rogue cried out "I am sorry. Don't hurt me."

Rogue woke in a cold sweat. She thought she long ridden herself of those horrid memories. She wiped her face with her hand and got up out of bed. She half wonders if she screamed during her nightmare and if it woke up her roommate, Lola, but who really cared any sixteen year old that has been giving the legal rights to live by themselves is bond to have issues, RIGHT. She got up and went to take a shower. The bathroom was small but it was hers and hers alone. Rogue turned on the water faucet and let the water get warm before turning on the shower head and stepping in. She let the warm water crease her skin for a while as she thought about the day that a waited her. Rogue goes to a school full of pricks. They bully her constantly. Then again 'Who wouldn't?' Rogue bitterly thought, 'You are living with Lola, crazy person and known whore. Your own mother didn't want you after your dad was thrown in the pin. And you have straight A's.' Rogue sighs, "I wish something would change."

Chapter One

'Who would have thought today would the day that things would fucking change?' I thought bitterly. 'I have made that wish every day of my life and then it finally comes true and brings about the fucking apocalypse. A ZOMBIE FUCKING APOCALYPSE!' I sighed, 'Everything was fine this morning, until I came home and my roommate, Lola was chowing down on her latest pay check. I know shouldn't speak ill of the dead . . . well undead in this case she was a whore and everyone new and if anyone is still alive from our little sleepy home town they would back me up.' "Just fuck it," I sighed depressed "the chance of me making out the living hell is like fucking zero, but I'll be damned before I just give up." I pushed the negative thoughts of my lack survival chances out of me head, they won't help me now. "What would I need to survive a zombie apocalypse? Weapons, food, water, and medicine if at all possible." I told myself out loud. "Oh and transport." 'It hasn't really got bad in town yet since the cops laughed in my face when I told them the shit that went down with Lola. I could break into the local armory and take what can, and Jessie taught me how to hotwire a car. Jessie. . . NO I WON'T THINK ABOUT HIM RIGHT NOW. That won't help me survive. God please forgive for what I am to do.

Breaking into the armory was I little harder than I thought it would be. It wasn't the type of lock that I was use to picking, but I finally got it done. I took some guns I knew how to use and the ammunition that went with them. I got some dried food and packed it quickly into the Volkswagen Beetle I hotwired. Seriously you would think that would be the hard part. The zombie epidemic was spreading faster than I thought. Damn cops never let you know when serious shit is going down should have known that. I never drove a car before so I was quite surprise when I made it out of town without hitting anything or anyone. "Note to self never stop for anyone," remembering how in this one movie that's how the people got car jacked. "I just have to focus keeping myself alive. Piss on everyone else. No one ever helped me." I bitterly declared to myself. 'Maybe I was going crazy, but crazy was better than dead.' I assumed.

As soon I got to the next town I filled up my, loaded up on supplies, and was gone again. 'Keep on the road. Keep moving. Stay away from other people. Keep on the road. Keep moving. Stay away from other people.' I kept repeating the mantra to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I never thought I would be in this fucking place," look around this dingy little fucked up hole. Then again I never thought I would kill people to survive either. I ran in to some cannibals few state back and it was me or them sorry little fuckers. They even brainwashed this little girl. She was nothing but a sex slave to the men in the "Family". I could not save her she was too far gone, so I put bullet in her head and burn the place to the ground and killed thing that came out that hell hole. One good thing I found out through that whole bullshit is that I don't turn when bitten by those things and they don't like my taste or something. So point me. Universe three. My car was stolen, I was out of ammo, and they took everything with them. Man karma was a bitch. The only thing I could think of that might help me is the old hunting traps my granddad use to teach and how to make a bow and arrows out of stuff you find in the woods and the herbs that my grandma taught me that were safe for eating and medical proposes. I guess I knew more about survival than I originally thought.

I heard a creaking of wood like someone walking up to the door. I pulled out my hunting knife, the one thing those bastards felt kind enough to leave. I swear if I see them again I going to kill them. A little girl peaked her head through the door. She did not seem to notice me. "Girl get your ass in here before you draw walkers to this place." I stated to her. She jumps and gets this deer in the headlight look. "I am sorry. . ." she starts. I wave her off. "Don't worry about are you coming here or not." I reply bluntly. She blushes and comes in shutting the door behind her. "So. . . Why is it that you are out here by yourself darling?" I questioned her. "I got separated from my group." She replies honestly. That kind honest is going to get her killed in this world. I make her a deal. We are going to stick together and learn together until we find her group. She agrees to it with happy smile on her face. We need to make a run into town tomorrow and gather supplies and weapons. I am thinking we should able to a few guns with a bit of ammo if we are lucky. Knives are must if this world. I think can make a fishing net if I had tennis nets or volley ball. I don't know how well that will work though. Morning seems forever away. I really won't to sleep but I can't Sophia maybe a child but who knows if she could be trusted or not.


End file.
